


Wishlist

by heisnameless



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Boob Slapping, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisnameless/pseuds/heisnameless
Summary: Phillip scrolling through your Amazon wishlist and immediately driving over once he sees ones of the things you so desperately want.
Relationships: Phillip Altman/Reader, Phillip Altman/You
Kudos: 23





	Wishlist

It’s approximately one in the morning when you hear banging on your apartment door. You’re half-asleep and laid back in the bathtub, the water just beginning to cool and your body slipping into total relaxation. The moment you hear the pounding, your heart beat goes into your ears as your body shoots up, splashing water eveywhere. 

Weighing your options, you very slowly make your way out of the bathtub before finally, you were out and wrapping yourself up in a robe. As you reach the door, you look through the peephole and feel your entire body flood with relief at the sight of Phillip before you throw the door open. 

“Phillip Altman, I’m going to kill you!” Grabbing him by his shirt, you yank him inside. He stumbles, but follows, laughing as he clutches his phone in his hand while his other hand comes to settle on your waist. “I thought someone was about to kill me, you fucking asshat! Do you know what time it is?”

“Hey, hey. Don’t fault me, I couldn’t help myself.” He grins as he takes in the sight of you, robe and all before he holds up his unlocked phone screen.

“What’s this?” You question before you notice gray and blue aesthetic of the application on his phone screen, the bolden username across the screen being that of your Amazon account. 

_**“I saw on your Amazon wishlist you wanted a dildo.”** _His lips split into a teasing grin as he watches your eyes go wide, cheeks red. You hadn’t meant to add it to your public wishlist. _**“You know I got a dick, right?”**_

“I.. That wasn’t,” you take a moment to compose yourself, breathing in slowly, deeply as you stare up at him and pout, “how could I forget about that dick of yours?”

His jaw clenches then and he locks his phone, tucking it into his pocket before he dips, grabbing you by the waist and throwing you over his shoulder. “I’ll make sure you never forget about this dick.”

He carries you straight to your bed, knows how to get there even in the dark because of how much time the two of you have spent together just _fucking_. Your back hits the bed as your robe falls open, the tie finally falling open and he groans. “Oh, fucking look at you, so gorgeous. It’s like you were ready just for me, baby girl. Were you?”

His hands roam your entire body, fingers brush your nipples as they harden and your body arches, lips parting as your breath catches in your throat. Your fingers pull on the back of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head as good as you can before tossing it across the room. “I’m always ready for you, always soaked through and ready to be fucked by your big dick.”

The look he gives is purely feral as he leans down to kiss you, pressing between your hips and right against your pussy as your fingers tangle into his curls. The feel of his jeans creates just enough friction that has you grinding up against him before you tuck your leg around his, flipping the two of you to gain the upper hand. Straddling his thighs, you make quick work of his jeans, tugging them down his thighs. 

“Look at you, fucking look at you, so pretty right there. You were made to sit on my lap, to sit on my dick.” You felt his fingers swipe through your folds, making you gasp as your hips pushed forward, not giving you much of a chance to get his jeans down any further. Then, he was cupping your mound as you ground down, not quite giving you what you wanted. 

“Want your fucking dick right now, Phillip, shit.” You try to angle your hips enough to get his fingers inside of you as you stroke him, fingers sliding into his boxers. The waistband of his boxers are tucked down as you pull his dick out, stroking him as you give a soft, little whimper of pure need, pouting as you catch his eye. He grins right up at you before his lips part as he gasps and your hand cups his balls. He gives you two fingers then, thrusts into you fast and messy then as he stretches you open for him. He barely gives you any time before he’s filling you to the brim with his dick, stretching you and hitting every inch inside of you that makes your body preen. 

“My fucking cunt right here. It was dripping so much, I didn’t even have to do anything, you didn’t need anything.” He seethes, hands on your waist as his head falls back. You’re entirely bare on top of him, bouncing on his dick real slow while he’s still got his jeans bunched on his legs, but this is normal for the two of you. He slaps your tit just to watch them jiggle, just to get a reaction out of you before he digs his feet into the bed and thrusts up into you. 

Your hands are on his chest, nails digging into his skin enough that you’ll leave marks. His balls slap against your ass and you moan out before he grunts, huffs and pulls out of you, mumbling an obscenity to himself. Finally, he takes the proper time to work his jeans and underwear down his legs before tossing them and filling you a second time. His arm wraps around your waist, pulling you down against his chest, trapping your arms against you as he fucks up into you. You grind back against him, mouth open and back arched as your toes curl. “Fuckfuckfuck! Fuck me! Oh my fuckin-”

As you cum, your body curls around his, fingers digging into his flesh as your vision slips from your grasp and you just float on bliss for what seems like forever. He fucks you until you push him away and he flips the two of you, but you’re vaguely aware of it all. Your mind is all in a haze as he cums on your stomach before finally settling down beside you, breathing heavy. He doesn’t usually stay much longer after he’s done, but it’s late and he thinks that this once, he might stay the night because this bed seems a whole lot more comfortable than the one back at his place.


End file.
